Your Guardian Angel
by VickyRoyers
Summary: Depois de muitas promessas, Naruto não foi capaz de cumprir a mais importante de todas. Não pôde trazer Sasuke de volta para Sakura. Mas, pior que isso, foi o fato de tê-lo matado. E, mesmo depois de três anos, parecia que toda aquela situação ainda estava muito viva na mente dos dois. E mesmo tendo apenas seu ódio em troca, ele jamais deixaria de ser seu protetor.
1. Chapter 1

___[...] S____empre estive, sempre estou e sempre ____estarei ____a____o seu lado. Mas se, p____ara____ faz____ê-la____ feliz, for preciso eu me afastar por completo____... ____Eu ____o ____farei____. ____P____elo simples fato de am____á-la____ tanto. ____Na ____maior parte do tempo ____ela está ____triste e fechada. Tudo ____isso pelo maldito __****__Uchiha. ____Mas ____a ____prometi que ____o traria d____e volta. ____Só____ p____a____ra ____ela, mesmo qu____e isso me mat____e. Mas quando consigo enxergar ____aquele____ sorriso ____e aqueles olhos brilhando, ____sinto que posso fazer ____qualquer coisa____. Até ____mesmo____ trair ____meus próprios sentimentos,____ fazendo-me infeliz. ____[...]_

___[...] Passaram-se três longos anos e____, ____desde a____quele dia, venho me condenando por não ter cumprido minha promessa. ____Fiz justo____ o contrário. ____Eu o matei____. Nunca me perdoarei por isso. Tanto por ter passado dos limites, ____acabando com a vida de um grande amigo, quanto____ por t____ê-la____ feito sofrer ainda mais. Odeio ____lembrar____ d____o____ dia em que ela soube. ____Essa lembrança machuca meu coração. Foi como se um grande vácuo tivesse sido aberto nas minhas razões de viver.____ Pude ver o ódio em seus olhos, direcionado a um único alguém. Ou melhor...coisa. Eu. ____[...]_

_..._

Fazia pouco tempo que o dia em que Naruto voltou à vila, com a notícia de que Sasuke Uchiha estava morto, completava três anos. Sakura saía de casa quando escutou uma voz que há muito tempo já não queria ouvir.

– Sakura, espera! – gritou Naruto. A rosada apenas ignorou e continuou a andar. – Sakura! – Naruto a alcançou e pôs a mão em seu ombro, fazendo-a parar.

– Não encoste em mim. - disse friamente.

– Espera, eu-

Sakura virou violentamente para Naruto e, lagrimando, começou a falar.

– Você matou o amor da minha vida! Droga, Naruto! Você não consegue fazer outra coisa a não ser estragar a minha vida? Você não sabe o que é ser ignorada a vida inteira e, quando finalmente tem a chance de ser notada, o cara que você ama morre. E quem o matou? Você, Naruto! Você! – aquele dia voltou. Aquela lembrança horrível voltou para atormentar a mente de Naruto. – Você é meu pior pesadelo. É um assassino desalmado que pôde acabar com a vida do próprio amigo. Você é... Você é apenas o demônio que todos sempre disseram que você era. Só um problema pra preocupar nossas mentes. – Sakura extravasava toda sua raiva, ódio e dor em cima de Naruto. Infelizmente, ela não entendia, pois não presenciou os acontecimentos. Tudo o que ele queria era uma chance para explicar que ele não queria que aquilo tivesse acontecido, que a culpa não tinha sido dele. Que ele não matou Sasuke por querer, e sim porque a Kyuubi o havia atormentado.

– Do que você me chamou, Sakura? – Naruto procurou olhar em qualquer direção, menos em seus olhos. Depois de tanto tempo, ele já não conseguia mais olhá-la diretamente sem ter vontade de se ajoelhar e implorar por seu perdão. E, mesmo a amando tanto, sabia que não poderia fazer isso. Apesar de tudo, ainda mantinha seu orgulho.

– Demônio! Kyuubi! Quer que eu soletre? – disse debochando.

Naruto serrou os punhos e os dentes. Fechou os olhos para que a raiva evaporasse e começou a lembrar dos dias em que Sakura disse que confiava nele e nos bons momentos que passaram juntos antes dele partir. Naquela hora, quis matá-la. Ou melhor, quis apenas dizer muitas coisas à ela. Jamais a machucaria. Seria incapaz.

– Sakura... – disse ainda sem olhá-la.

– O que foi, Kyubbi? – Naruto pareceu ter sentindo uma ponta de raiva cair em seu coração, novamente.

– Sabe quantas vezes aguentei seus gritos de raiva, sermões desnecessários e socos descarregados em mim? Muitos. E já não vou mais suportá-los por achar que são momentâneos. Agora irei retribuí-los. Mas não da mesma forma. Não faria isso com você. Mas já que você parece fazer questão de ser tratada como lixo, vou te dar esse prazer. Vou fazer exatamente como seu _amadinho _fazia. E não espero que você caia de amores por mim. Quero apenas que, dessa vez, você entenda o que é se sentir ignorada de verdade.

– Você é um idiota, mesmo. Não sabe nem o que diz. – riu sarcástica. Na verdade, ela tinha se sentido um pouco ofendida com aquela resposta.

Naruto apenas foi embora. Não desistiria do que havia dito à ela. Estava realmente exausto de tanto sofrimento. Tentaria, de fato, ignorá-la. Talvez fosse o jeito mais fácil de superar tudo aquilo.

Depois daquele dia, meses se passaram sem que Sakura visse Naruto e, quando o enxergava, parecia que ele não estava lá. Já sentia até falta de odiá-lo por tentar conversar com ela, mesmo que soubesse que ela não suportaria olhá-lo. Mas ela jamais admitiria isso.

Mas as coisas só começaram a entrar em colapso, de verdade, naquele bendito dia em que Tsunade a chamou em seu escritório. Provavelmente era mais algum serviço comum que sua mestra a pediria para cumprir. Pelo menos era isso que Sakura pensava.

– Desculpe a demora, Hokage-sama. - entrou rapidamente, chamando a atenção de Shizune.

– Tudo bem, Sakura. Você foi escalada para uma nova missão. - disse Tsunade enquanto assinava alguns papéis.

– Qual o objetivo? – perguntou.

– Vocês deverão capturar um dos membros da Akatsuki. – disse Shizune.

– Certo. Quem fará parte do meu grupo? – perguntou.

Nesse momento, alguém entrou e passou ao lado de Sakura. Era uma presença fria, cálida. _Exatamente como..._

– Mandou me chamar, Hokage-sama? – pergunta o rapaz.

– Sim, Naruto. – respondeu.

– O que houve? – perguntou novamente.

– Você e Sakura deverão capturar um dos membros da Akatsuki e trazê-lo escoltado para um interrogatório aqui na vila.

– _Só pode ser brincadeira... _- pensou Sakura. – Tsunade-sama, eu-

– Hokage-sama, peço permissão para ir sozinho nessa missão. - disse friamente.

– Não! Eu vou também! – Sakura disse, mas ele a ignorou.

– Isso mesmo, Naruto. Sakura irá com você. Você precisa de alguém para ajudá-lo caso aconteça algo. - ordenou Tsunade.

– O perigo não é se eu me machucar por não ter tido ajuda, mas por me machucar por ter sido atrapalhado.

– Você é quem pode me atrapalhar, seu patético. - disse Sakura.

– Sou tão patético quanto você é irritante.

Um choque passou por todo o corpo de Sakura. _Esse jeito de falar..._

– Já chega! – interrompeu-os. – Parem de brigar, vocês dois! – ordenou a Hokage. – Vocês partirão amanhã de manhã. Agora, saiam.

Saíram da sala e, já fora do prédio, Naruto virou-se para Sakura. Seria a primeira vez que ele tomava a iniciativa de falar com ela depois daquele dia.

– Estarei no portão de saída da vila às sete em ponto. Se você se atrasar cinco minutos que sejam, não me encontrará mais lá. O que não será um problema, já que não gostaria da sua companhia, de todo modo. - a verdade era que ele preferia que ela não corresse risco. Apesar de tudo, não deixaria de se preocupar com o bem-estar dela. Era simplesmente impossível.

– Humpf! Até parece que você acordaria às sete. Não consegue acordar nem a pontapés. - riu.

Naruto precisava manter aquela imagem de ignorante que adquiriu, então segurou-a pelo pulso, fazendo-a levar um susto.

– Ai, garoto! Que isso? Tá me machucando! – disse tentando se soltar.

– Eu sou o capitão dessa dupla e você tem que me respeitar. Nunca mais deboche de mim, ficou claro? – disse olhando-a nos olhos. Ele parecia tão assustador.

– Até parece.

– Ficou claro?! – foi mais rígido.

– Ai, tudo bem! Agora me solta! – disse puxando seu braço e massageando seu pulso.

– Às sete, garota burra. – disse sumindo das vistas de Sakura.

– Burro é você! – retrucou depois de ter certeza que ele não estava mais lá.


	2. Chapter 2

No dia seguinte, às sete em ponto, Naruto encontrava-se encostado num dos portões com as mãos no bolso. Devia cochilar, pois estava com os olhos fechados e não havia percebido a presença de Sakura. De fato, apesar de ele ter mudado um pouco, ainda era muito difícil para ele manter os horários sem parecer um morto-vivo.

A rosada, ao perceber que ele não notou que ela já estava lá, pensou em como ele havia sido idiota em ameaçá-la dizendo que a deixaria para trás se ela chegasse atrasada. Com esse pensamento, fez uma careta e mostrou a língua para ele, o que foi muito infantil de sua parte. Mas, diante de toda sua infantilidade e ignorância, Sakura mal percebeu que ele já havia retomado a consciência e a observava sorrateiramente.

– O que você está fazendo? – perguntou friamente. Isso. De uns tempos para cá, "frio" definia Naruto muito bem.

Sakura tomou um susto ao ouvir a voz séria de Naruto. Provavelmente, ela sentiu que suas bochechas coraram ao notar que ele a julgava com um ar superior nos olhos.

– Bem, eu... não interessa! – disse enquanto se recompunha.

– Hum... doida. – disse após sair andando, deixando-a sozinha.

– Do que você me chamou? – seguiu-o. O fato de ele não ter ligado muito para sua pergunta a fez serrar os punhos. Naruto nem se deu o trabalho de virar para responder olhando-a nos olhos. Ele apenas colocou as mãos atrás do pescoço e manteve a direção em que caminhava.

– De doida. Você quer que eu... soletre? – deu um pequeno sorriso de canto enquanto imaginava os xingamentos e absurdos que ela devia estar prestes a dizer naquele momento.

– Ora, seu... – Sakura direcionou seu punho na direção da cabeça de Naruto, mas o mesmo foi mais rápido e a impediu, segurando-a pelo pulso mais uma vez. Parecia tão mais fácil evitar novos hematomas daquela maneira. Porém, dessa vez, ele não tentou controlá-la, ou algo do tipo, e sim a puxou para perto de si, aproximando-se de seu rosto.

– Eu pensei ter dito para não me desrespeitar. – disse quase encostando suas testas uma na outra e olhando-a nos olhos. Era fascinante como ele conseguia fazê-la calar apenas com a penetração de seus olhos azuis. A uma distância realmente mínima, suas respirações chocaram-se e Sakura parou de raciocinar por alguns instantes.

– J-já. M-mas e daí? – forçou-se a dizer.

Naruto a encarou por mais um tempo e resolveu deixar passar. Não valeria à pena causar uma discussão àquela hora da manhã só para que pudesse manter a postura de "chefão", então a soltou.

– Anda, não podemos nos atrasar. – disse e saltou entre as árvores com o intuito de fazê-la o seguir.

Algum tempo depois, eles finalmente haviam chegado em frente à entrada do esconderijo da Akatsuki. Realmente, era muito suspeito o fato de eles terem alcançado o local sem nenhuma dificuldade. Não poderiam deixar a guarda baixa em momento algum e estavam em suas posições à espera de qualquer investida de algum dos membros da equipe inimiga.

Depois de alguns dias esperando, muitas discussões aconteceram entre os dois. Pensaram até em trabalhar sozinhos, certa vez. Mas levaram em consideração que seria praticamente impossível, para qualquer um deles, capturar um dos inimigos sozinhos. Até porque dificilmente seria uma luta "mano a mano", já que os membros da Akatsuki andavam em duplas. Então, não seria nada simples capturar um deles com outro na cola.

Não muito tempo depois dessa sábia decisão, finalmente, um deles saiu. Estava sozinho, por sorte. Era um homem alto, musculoso e de cabelos brancos que portava uma foice com três pontas. Aparentava ser muito forte. Os dois ninjas da folha procuraram manter sua presença o mais oculta possível, para que pudessem preparar uma emboscada eficaz. Porém, de alguma maneira, o inimigo os detectou e algumas shurikens foram lançadas em sua direção. Esquivaram-se rapidamente e ficaram diante do Akatsuki em posição de luta.

– Olá, crianças! – cumprimentou enquanto ria debochadamente. – Como é que vão, pequeninos?

– Cale a boca! Você virá conosco até Konoha para um interrogatório, seu maldito. – disse Sakura.

O homem riu mais alto.

– Primeiro de tudo, você deve se dirigir a mim como "Senhor Hidan". – disse puxando a foice tripla de suas costas. – E, segundo, vocês iram sofrer a ira do meu Deus por serem tão insolentes! – continuou rindo.

A luta entre os ninjas finalmente começou. Sakura correu em direção a Hidan e, com o máximo de chakra possível focado em seu punho, tentou acertá-lo. Infelizmente, seu soco errou o alvo e ela acabou acertando o chão, criando uma grande cratera.

– _Se isso tivesse me acertado, com certeza seria um problema_. – pensou após suspirar aliviado por ter conseguido esquivar. – Preciso manter você afastada. – após dizer isso, Hidan depositou um forte chute nas costas de Sakura, jogando-a para longe dali. Aquilo a manteria afastada por um tempo.

– Sakura! – Naruto a viu bater em um tronco e cair quase inconsciente no chão. –_ Tsc, droga. _– pensou. – Ei, você! Por quê não bate em alguém do seu tamanho? – disse depositando um soco no rosto de Hidan, mas não forte o suficiente para fazê-lo cair, ou sequer atordoá-lo.

– Ora, mas que garoto burro. – riu. – Um moleque tentando me matar! – riu mais alto depois que pegou Naruto pela gola de sua jaqueta e o jogou no chão pressionando sua garganta com o pé. – Eu sou imortal, seu moleque. – após dizer isso, Hidan pisou contra o peito de Naruto. Só que, dessa vez, forte o suficiente para quebrar o chão. Porém, para sua surpresa, apenas uma cortina de fumaça branca se encontrava no lugar do loiro. Era um clone.

– Pelo visto, você que é burro. – disse Naruto enquanto corria, ao lado de dois outros clones, em direção ao homem grisalho. – Oodama Rasengan! – O golpe foi desferido diretamente no peito de Hidan e, logo após isso, ele caiu ao chão, ferido.

Naruto estava ofegante e, aparentemente, cansado. Passou dias acordado, à espera da saída do inimigo. E também havia usado uma grande quantidade de chakra para conseguir fazer o justu de substituição e, logo após isso, criar mais dois clones e ainda fazer o Oodama Rasengan. Era certo que ele possuía uma grande quantidade de chakra. Mas ele não podia se sobressair demais, uma vez que quanto poder comum ele usava, mais ele abria espaço para que a Kyuubi o atormentasse.

– Moleque insolente... – disse enquanto levantava-se. – Pensei ter dito que sou imortal. – cambaleou um pouco até que, finalmente, estivesse recomposto para lutar. – Você, garoto, é um bem precioso para a Akatsuki. Infelizmente, eu não posso te matar. Mesmo que isso vá contra as minhas crenças. – pegou a foice de volta. – Mas nada me impede de... – Hidan olhou em direção à Sakura. Naruto percebeu rapidamente o que ele faria, então prontificou-se a evitar o pior.

– _Droga, ela não. _– correu em direção a ela e tentou pegá-la no colo, porém, antes que Naruto pudesse tirá-la dali, a foice de Hidan o acertou nas costas.

– Ah! – gritou de dor.

– O ritual começa agora. – sorriu maleficamente.

Naruto caiu em cima de Sakura. Suas costas possuíam três grandes abertura e, delas, muito sangue escorria. Talvez ele não conseguisse ficar consciente por muito tempo. Mas ele precisava tirá-la dali antes que o pior acontecesse.

– S-sakura... – chamou-a, mas não obteve resposta. – Sakura, acorde! – dessa vez gritou. Naruto tentou acordá-la de todas as maneiras. – Droga, acorde! – socou o chão, ainda em cima dela, e deixou que uma lágrima escorresse. Então, poucos segundos depois, sentiu movimentos leves embaixo de si. Ele não conseguia se mover. Havia algo naquela maldita foice que o deixou sem movimentos. Fora que ele já estava se sentindo tonto pela grande perda de sengue.

– N-naruto, o que você... – Sakura ainda encontrava-se atordoada pelo chute que havia recebido.

– Escuta, você tem que fu- AH! – ele terminaria de falar, mas acabou sentindo uma dar insuportável em seu estômago e tossiu uma quantidade considerável de sangue em Sakura. Ela o olhou assustada, pois não sabia o que havia acontecido.

– Ah... A dor não é maravilhosa? – sorriu enquanto enfiava uma estaca preta em seu estômago. Hidan estava bem diferente de antes. Agora, ele possuía uma pele escura e algumas listras brancas espalhadas por seu corpo. Ele também se encontrava parado dentro de um símbolo no chão, desenhado com sangue. Era muito estranho como aquele homem, mesmo com vários ferimentos e sentindo dor, conseguia rir e sentir prazer. Ele era, de fato, um louco.


End file.
